Fairy Tail y Los Seis Guardianes
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Era algo que nadie se hubiera esperado, pensar que Lucy Heartafilia seria la líder junto con otras 5 personas que Fairy Tail consideraba como su familia, ahora ellos son los enemigos. Al cambiar su destino estos seis chicos pusieron a Earthland patas arriba, o tal vez no, toque de Jerza también
1. Prologo: Cambios del Destino

Hola mina Kaede viene con otro fic está vez con la ayuda de mi querida prima Noriko Ishida, y pues si quieren un fic pos-apocalíptico e(Bueno no hay que exagerar) están en el lugar correcto xD

Espero que les agrade ya que este fic como siempre tendrá Nalu... y por supuesto Gruvia y Jerza así que a leer mis queridos lectores, espero y les guste la historia

Como se nos vino está idea pues, despues de ver esto:

-Higurashi no naku koro ni.

-Tsubasa Tokyo Revelationes.

-XXX Holic.

Y mi amado juego Kindom Hearts vieno está idea mezclado tan bien salio esto, si les gusta les gustaría vivir una increíble aventura a delante son bienvenidos..

Empecemos..

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail y los Seis Guardianes.<strong>

**PROLOGO**

**Cambios del Destino.**

_Dicen que existen diferentes mundos, en los cuales las almas son las mismas pero con diferentes vidas y costumbres al igual que existen estos mundos existen millones de destinos y Futuros diferentes, Un acontecimiento, un detalle, una decisión, la más mínima variación, cambia ese futuro completamente._

_Sin embargo la persona a la que estás unida por el hilo rojo del destino puede llegar de diferentes, no de infinitas formas que ni siquiera te imaginas, por más que se tuerza ese hilo se o doble jamás se romperá._

_-Si vienen conmigo su verdadero destino cambiara están seguros…-_

**_Magnolia dimensión R5U07 Año X772_**

**_Una voz mecanizada sonó en la inmensidad del espacio (Experimento CA2DF36 nombre clave Cana Alberona, Futuro XT8874) _**

Un anciano está frente a una hermosa niña castaña de ojos grises con un pequeño perrito, sostenido con una correa.

-Convierte en lo que ustedes llaman guardianes, tu corazón es aun inocente sin embargo tiene la tristeza de haber perdido a un ser querido, si aceptas tienes que estar consciente de que no encontraras a tú padre, tú destino cambiara completamente y el de aquellos que debieron encontrarse contigo, pero es un riesgo que tendrás que correr, estás segura de lo que vas a ser.

Le dijo el anciano con una tierna sonrisa, la pequeña admiraba ese signo en el edificio que definía a Fairy Tail donde se suponía encontraría a su padre, la niña soltó una lagrima y sonrió.

-Estoy segura así lo protegeré-

**_(Futuro XT8874 cambiado a Futuro XT7L01, DESTINO: INCIERTO)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Torre del Paraíso dimensión R5U07 Año X774<em>**

**_(Experimento JF89LO Nombre Clave Jellal Fernández, Futuro XT8874)_**

Afuera de una torre que pareciera es una horrible presión, el mismo anciano flota en una de las rejas observando la desesperación de un pequeño peli azul.

-Tú corazón está envuelto en una terrible oscuridad, vuélvete en uno de mis guardianes, y yo aliviare la oscuridad de tú alma, pero ten esto en cuenta, tú destino cambiara completamente y de aquellos que debieron encontrarse contigo, pero es un riesgo que tendrás que correr, estás seguro de lo que vas a ser.

El niño volteo a ver a una pequeña de cabello escarlata quien dormía, y sonrió.

-Si estoy seguro, si así la puedo proteger-

**_(Futuro XT8874 cambiado a Futuro XT7L01, DESTINO: INCIERTO)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Montañas Nevadas del Norte dimensión R5U07 Año X776<em>**

**_ (Experimento LBGS56 Nombre clave Lyon Bastia, Futuro XT8874) _**

El mismo anciano llega a una enorme biblioteca y observa a un pequeño niño peli blanco y ojos grises que lee desesperadamente.

-En tú corazón albergas un enorme deseo de venganza, conviértete en uno de mis guardianes y juró purificar tú corazón limpiando el odio que se acumuló en él, pero ten esto en cuenta tú destino cambiara completamente y de aquellos que debieron encontrarse contigo, pero es un riesgo que tendrás que correr, estás seguro de lo que vas a ser.

El niño observa el libro y empieza a llorar, sonríe y cierra el libro.

-Si estoy seguro, si con eso consigo perdonarlo es lo que Ul hubiera querido.-

**_(Futuro XT8874 cambiado a Futuro XT7L01, DESTINO: INCIERTO)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hargeon dimensión R5U07 Año X776<em>**

**_ (Experimento JL2A780 Nombre Clave Juvia Loxar Futuro XT8874) _**

El anciano ve con tristeza a la pequeña niña peli azul de ojos azules llorando debajo de la lluvia.

-Pequeña tú albergas un enorme poder, nunca lo vuelvas a rechazar, ven conmigo y convierte en uno de mis guardianes, y yo te juró que quitara la nube oscura que no te deja observar el hermoso sol, pero ten esto en cuenta tú destino cambiara completamente y de aquellos que debieron encontrarse contigo, pero es un riesgo que tendrás que correr, estás segura de lo que vas a ser.

La niña alzo la cara y sonrió cuando vio el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse

-Juvia no tiene nada aquí, por eso protegeré a aquellos que se conviertan en algo especial para mí-

**_(Futuro XT8874 cambiado a Futuro XT7L01, DESTINO: INCIERTO)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Montañas del Sur dimensión R5U07 Año X777<em>**

**_ (Experimento HMI85JO Nombre Clave Haru Misaki Futuro XT8874) _**

El mismo anciano mira a un niño peli negro de ojos azules que llora desconsoladamente en la tumba de sus padres.

-Tú corazón alberga una enorme tristeza, conviértete en uno de mis guardianes y te juró que esa tristeza desaparecerá y jamás te volverás a sentir solo, pero ten esto en cuenta tú destino cambiara completamente y de aquellos que debieron encontrarse contigo, pero es un riesgo que tendrás que correr, estás seguro de lo que vas a ser.

-Si estoy seguro-dijo poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.

**_(Futuro XT8874 cambiado a Futuro XT7L01, DESTINO: INCIERTO)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Magnolia dimensión R5U07 Año X777<em>**

**_ (Experimento LH57P7 Nombre Clave Lucy Heartfilia Futuro XT8874) _**

El mismo anciano observa a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

-Niña tú corazón alberga una gran pureza y bondad que pueden servir para el bien de este mundo, conviértete en uno de mis guardianes y ayúdame a mantener el equilibrio de está era, pero ten esto en cuenta tú destino cambiara completamente y de aquellos que debieron encontrarse contigo, pero es un riesgo que tendrás que correr, estás segura de lo que vas a ser.

La niña observa un edificio a lo lejos con la insignia de Fairy Tail y sonríe.

-Pude que abandone mi sueño de entrar a ese gremio, pero si es por el bien de otros no tengo porque pensarlo…LO HARE-

**_(Futuro XT8874 cambiado a Futuro XT7L01, DESTINO: INCIERTO)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La misma voz mecánica suena en el silencio del espacio, (ERROR, ERROR, Año X780, experimento EL789H Nombre Clave Esteban Error borrando información, falla en el flujo tiempo)<em>**

Esteban el anciano que había invocado a los seis chicos muere después de entrenarlos para su misión

**_ (ERROR, ERROR, FALLA EN EL FLUJO TIEMPO, DETECTANDO ERROR)_**

-Nosotros, protegeremos este secreto Esteban, lo juramos- gritaron los seis jóvenes cada uno con una joya en sus manos.

-Protegeré nuestro destino- dijo la rubia llorando.

**_(ERROR, ERROR, FALLA EN EL FLUJO TIEMPO, DETECTANDO ERROR NOMBRE CLAVE: BUSCANDO….)_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Magnolia dimensión R5U07 Año X785 _**

**_(Futuro seleccionado XT7L01 Destino: En proceso)_**

Fiore es un país en un mundo de magia, la magia ahí es comprada y vendida todos los días, y aquellos que utilizan la magia como profesión, estas personas son conocidas como magos, pertenecientes a gremios donde hacen pedidos y se ganan la vida.

Y en la ciudad de Magnolia se encuentra el gremio más famoso de Fiore Fairy Tail, quien acababa de ganar los juegos mágico, como siempre este gremio es escandaloso y tiene fama de revoltoso pero nadie dudará que tiene los miembros más poderosos de todo el reino.

-Maldito cubo de hielo-dijo un peli rosa lanzando una mesa.

-Cállate maldita flama-dijo el peli negro lanzando un bloque de hielo.

-Haa estas celoso exhibicionista porque gracias a mi ganamos el ultimo día de los juegos mágicos- dijo animado el peli rosa señalando una repisa donde se encontraba una gran copa de oro.

-Tch…- chasqueo con su lengua el pelinegro sin camisa.

-Ya dejen de pelar y vámonos que el cliente nos espera- les regaño una furiosa pelirroja.

-Aye…- resonaron ambos chicos ante la imponencia de Titania.

-ah siempre es lo mismo con ustedes- se burló un gato azul acercándose al peli rosa.

-Natsu-san, Gray-san vámonos o nos dejara el tren- menciono una pequeña niña de pelo azul sostenido en dos coletas con una gatita blanca a su lado.

Ya en la estación de trenes los cuatro chicos y los dos gatos voladores se encuentran en la entrada del tren esperando abordar.

-Ah me da nauseas de solo verlo- replico el Dragón Slayer de fuego antes de que un peculiar olor llamara su atención.

Al voltear su cabeza la figura de una chica se perdió en la puerta del tren

-Eh Natsu ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el gato azul

-Ah nada Happy solo que sentí un olor muy agradable que me pareció familiar… pero solo fue mi imaginación.- dijo volteando su cabeza a la plática que sus amigos sostenían

-Ah con que Fairy Tail…- se oyó desde una de las ventanas del tren.

_Tren con destino a Hargeon a punto de salir, favor de abordar._

**_(Error detectado, falla del sistema, comienza cuenta regresiva para reinicio del sistema, ERROR BUSCANDO Nombre Clave: NO ENCONTRADO)._**

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio espero que les haya gustado bueno Noriko y Yo kaede ya tenemos hecho todo el fic (Es en serio) si les ha gustado espramos sus amados Reviews minimo 7 para poder actualizar más rápido si no lo subiremos no se... cuando queramos muhahahaha<p>

Ok chicos espero y les haya gustado nos vemos en el otro capitulo.

Siguiente Capítulo: Robemos a las Hadas...


	2. Chapter 1: ROBEMOS A LAS HADAS

Hola aquí el otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten xD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1: ROBEMOS A LAS HADAS.<span>**

**_(Error detectado, falla del sistema, comienza cuenta regresiva para reinicio del sistema, ERROR BUSCANDO Nombre Clave: NO ENCONTRADO)._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mansión Hughes. Dimensión R5U07 Año X785 (Lugar y Año en el que sitúa)_**

**_(Futuro seleccionado XT7L01 Destino: En proceso)_**

-Por ahí-grito uno de los guardias al ver una sombra pasar.

-Demonios están dentro de la mansión atentos- La mansión se puso alerta, sin embargo.

-Waa que es esto-dijeron un par de guardias que cayeron en trampas.

-Jajajaja que inútiles son-dijo un chico mirándolos con diversión y saco una lacrima de comunicación-Lado este asegurado los guardias han caído.

-Recibido, lado norte y sur asegurados igualmente-dijo una chica de cabellos castallo junto a una de cabello azul-Que pasa acaso estáis asustados jajajaja vamos no será demasiado.

-Nunca cambian eh-dijo un peliblanco quien estaba sacando las joyas de la caja fuerte-Aunque fue fácil, como te va querida líder-dijo hablando por otro comunicador y mirando a los hombres desmayados en el piso.

-Bien está listo-dijo la rubia poniendo un papel en el despacho del noble- Listo FEARSOME ROBBERS, volvamos a casa.

Y así los bandidos salieron de la mansión dirigiéndose al bosque.

-QUEEEEEE-gritaron todos al escuchar a la rubia-Volvimos a cambiar el nombre no puede ser.

-Que les pasa cálmense, no es para tanto-dijo la rubia de ojos marrones sentada en su escritorio y miro a la castaña-Que opinan

-NI DE COÑA LUCY-gritaron todos a la vez.

-Vamos que les pasa-dijo con una cara de tristeza (Ella es Lucy Heartfilia. Hija de una de la familias más ricas de Fiore tras la muerte de su madre a los diez años escapa de su casa, es simpática, amable, generosa, valiente, decidida, temible y siempre trata de ver lo bueno de las personas, su magia consiste en llaves invocando espíritus, y usa un látigo y una espada, usa magia de gravedad)

-Qué pasó con "Oscuridad Absoluta"-dijo la castaña de ojos grises recargándose en el escritorio-No lo aceptare.-

"Ella es Cana Alberona, es amable y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos, también es la mejor bebedora de la región, a la muerte de su mamá salió en busca de su padre, su arma es una pistola mágica y cartas mágicas, no le gusta ser quien tome las decisiones)

-Qué te pasa estás loca-grito el peli blanco de ojos negros –Era "Apocalíptico Bandit".

(Él es Lyon Bastia, es amble, generoso, valiente, caballeroso, simpático, protector y uh me falto decir guapo, después de que su entrenadora Ul muriera el escapa del lugar donde entreno, su magia es de hielo le da vida a las creaciones que hace, y una espada es su arma)

-Como no ese nombre es una porquería-dijo un peli negro con ojos azules, quien observaba desde un rincón-Esos nombres están pasados de moda.

(Él es Haru Misaki, Es un chico amable, gracioso, y muy fuerte es muy fiel a sus amigos, utiliza el poder del fuego oscuro y usa poderes de Hipnotización, entra al grupo después de que unos tipos asesinaran a sus padres)

Y así los chicos empezaron a pelear, la rubia se tocó la cabeza.

-Porque me tocan puros idiotas- dijo en un susurro cuando un chico y una chica llegaron.

-Vamos chicos Juvia quiere que dejen de pelear-dijo una peli azul de ojos azules.

(Ella es Juvia Loxar es muy gentil, amable, generosa, fuerte y valiente, decide unirse después de abandonar el internado donde creció, su magia consta en la manipulación del agua no necesita armas, aunque por otro lado…)

-Juvia, mi musa donde estabas-dijo Lyon acercándose a la Loxar pero fue sujetado de nuevo por Cana y Haru.

-¿No estaban discutiendo el nombre de la banda?- dijo un chico peli azul de ojos negros.

(Y por último Jellal Fernández, es un chico inteligente, bondadoso y amable siempre está dispuesto a sacrificarse por salvar a alguno de sus amigos, se unió al grupo después de ser rescatado de La Torre del Paraíso, usa varios tipos de magia, ninguna en específico)

-Cállate no ves que estamos decidiendo eso-gritaron Lyon y Haru quien se estaban peleando.

-Mo ya dejen de pelearse-y así Cana se unió a la pelea, todos discutían el nombre de la banda,

-Apocalíptico-

-Oscuridad- gritaban los tres chicos quienes peleaban, Juvia y Jellal sacaron un suspiro.

-YA CALLENSE DEJEN DE PELEAR- grito Lucy enojada, lo cual los tres pararon de pelear- Bien ahora que tengo su atención eh decidido un nuevo nombre-

-Lo cual será una porquería-dijo Lyon quien fue golpeado con un libro arrojado por la rubia.

-Bien de ahora en adelante no se cambiara el nombre-

-Eso dijiste hace dos meses cuando lo volvimos a cambiar-dijo Haru riéndose.

-Bien jum se llamara-dijo Lucy alzando su mano derecha- Seis Bandidos, ya listo cállense no quiero quejas ya que el que se queje lo lanzare a Nina-dijo con ojos temibles, lo cual los cinco chicos se asustaron.

-Ju…Juvia piensa que es un gran nombre no es así Jellal-kun-dijo la peli azul asustada.

-Si tienes razón-dijo nervioso, Haru y Lyon no dijeron nada.

-Porque le pones el nombre se supone que es entre todos-dijo Cana agarrando una botella.

-Porque gracias a cierta persona tuve que convertirme en la líder porque ha sí no quisiste ser tú-grito Lucy señalando a Cana.

-Olvídalo era estar sobria el 80% del tiempo-dijo la Alberona parándose del suelo-Me voy a beber nos vemos- diciendo esto salió.

-Aaaah que cansancio-dijo Lucy agarrándose la cabeza-Bien que sacamos está noche.

Lyon acerco el saco y se la dio-Joyas y perlas ese tipo tenía un buen botín aunque deje algo para que no se sintiera triste-rio el Bastia y Haru añadió.

-Pero dejamos buenas trampas creo que se divertirán un rato- y así los dos empezaron a reír, Lucy suspiro y sonrió.

-Bien mañana iremos a cambiarlos para repartirlos-dijo Lucy guardando el saco en un armario-Lyon me acompañaras mañana-dijo señalándolo.

-Bien solo que venga Juvia-

-No ella y Jellal se quedan aquí, deben proteger el bosque, lo sabes-dijo Lucy mirándolo.

-Waaa por poco-dijo Lyon llorando.

-Lucy-san el árbol ha estado bien y el agua no le ha pasado nada-dijo la peli azul dándole una hoja.

-Bien sigamos así por cierto Haru has checado las runas-

-Si Lucy nadie pude entrar al bosque si no se lo permitimos-

-Ah que trabajoso es esto-dijo Lucy quitándose una joya de color rosa del cuello-Vamos debemos purificar la joya-

-Pero Cana se ha ido-dijo Jellal al ver a la rubia.

-No es la primera vez a parte-dijo sacando una joya de color naranja-Yo tengo la suya vamos.

Y así los cinco chicos se dirigieron al bosque.

**_(Error detectado, falla del sistema, comienza cuenta regresiva para reinicio del sistema, ERROR BUSCANDO Nombre Clave: …. NO ENCONTRADO)._**

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- pregunto el Bastia viendo de frente a la rubia ya en el tren en dirección a Hargeon.

-Es Fairy Tail… los vi cuando entramos al tren-

-Fairy Tail. Te refieres al gremio que gano los juegos mágicos- contesto el albino.

-El mismo, valla bola de tarados siempre causando problemas- dijo moviéndose ocasionando que una joya de color rosa sobresaliera de su pecho.

-Ah no digas eso, a decir verdad conozco muy bien a uno de sus integrantes-

-Espero que no sea una chica…- dijo picara la rubia- Si no tendré que contárselo a Juvia-

-Ah no como crees, si Juvia es la única para mí- replico nervioso.

-Si lo que digas- la rubia lo ignoro- Ah y agarra bien esa bolsa- volteo seria.

Los dos chicos llegaron a la estación de Hargeon y fueron directamente a una joyería donde el encargado cambio sus joyas y perlas, por dinero.

Los dos chicos agradecieron y salieron de la tienda.

-Oh que es eso…- dijo Lyon echándose a correr ya que a lo lejos se veía una montaña de humo y pensó que podría ser algo importante.

-Espera…- grito la rubia corriendo detrás de él, pero después de unas cuadras lo perdió de vista. –LYON DONDE ESTAS- grito buscando a su amigo- LYONNNN-

Sin embargo al dar la vuelta en una calle choco de frente con alguien que corría en dirección opuesta a la de ella. Ambos cayeron al piso. Ella solo atino a ponerse rápidamente de pie sin dar oportunidad al chico frente de ella a que se disculpara.

-Oe… disculpa- dijo un peli rosa, viendo como la rubia desaparecía sin siquiera mirarlo- Pero que mujer tan extrañ… ese aroma de nuevo- dijo observando el camino por donde se fue.

**_(Error detectado, falla del sistema, comienza cuenta regresiva para reinicio del sistema, ERROR BUSCANDO Nombre Clave: BUSCANDO OPCIONES…)_**

Lyon llego al lugar donde había observado el humo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- menciono dirigiéndose a uno de los pueblerinos.

-Ah es Fairy Tail, no se preocupe joven- menciono muy quitado de la pena el señor, Lyon se quedó sorprendido ya que esos tontos causaban grandes destrozos.

-L-Lyon- oyó como alguien lo llamo, cuando vio un poco se dio cuenta que un peli negro lo observaba sorprendido, sin darse vuelta, se echó a correr, donde de su pecho se mostró una joya de color morada y despareció.

-Espera-

-Gray a donde carajos vas-dijo Erza sosteniendo al chico, este vio la dirección por donde el peli blanco había desaparecido y se tranquilizó.

-Habrá sido mi imaginación-pensó volteando a ver a Scarlet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lyon llego al hotel ya era tarde, aun sentía como el peli negro gritaba su nombre, cuando llego cierta rubia lo miraba furiosa con una espada en su mano.

-Lyon más te vale darme una muy buena explicación-dijo furiosa apuntando su espada, Lyon se puso nervioso.

-Lo siento, perdóname la vida por abandonarte, pensé que sería algo de vida o muerte-dijo el albino hincándose, Lucy suspiro.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor volver al bosque-dijo agarrando la bolsa.

-Tan rápido-pregunto sorprendido el Bastia, la rubia asintió y salieron del hotel.

-Lucy yo…-

-Que pasa-pregunto dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes.

-No nada olvídalo-dijo el Bastia recordando lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas.

Los dos chicos regresaron al bosque donde sus amigos los esperaban, ansiosos para repartir el botín obviamente.

-Ok esto es para ti, para ti, y el resto sabe que es para el pueblo, tenemos que decidir quién ira entregárselo a demás que necesitamos provisiones-dijo la rubia mientras sus compañeros recogía su parte del dinero.

-Ahora le toca a Cana-san es el turno de ella-dijo Juvia desde la cocina.

-Por cierto donde está Cana no puede andar tanto tiempo fuera del bosque, y más si no trae su joya-dijo molesta la rubia.

-Pero ya sabes cómo es para que te enojas- menciono Jellal recargado en la mesa.

-Es cierto debe andar en alguna cantina-resonó Haru resignado, cuando todos se despabilaron al oír a la Loxar que ya estaba la comida, lo cual todos tomaron asiento, poco después llego molesta la Alberona con cara de pocos amigos sentándose a lado de Lucy.

-Y a ti que te paso-pregunto Jellal al ver el estado de la Alberona.

-Estoy muy enojada-dijo chasqueando la lengua-Nunca creí que un hombre llegara a rechazarme-

-Claro para todo hay una primera vez- se burló el peli negro, ocasionando una discusión.

-YA CALLENSE-grito molesta la rubia parándose de su asiento-Y más importante creo que debemos robar una vez más, para no salir tanto del bosque- pregunto volviéndose a sentarse de nuevo- Se aceptan sugerencias-

-Pues yo tengo una-dijo la castaña consiguiendo la atención de sus compañeros.

-Así cual es-dijo Lucy llevando un vaso de agua a sus labios.

-Robemos a Fairy Tail-dijo con una aura oscura, lo que ocasiono que Lucy y Lyon escupieran su trago de agua, Juvia tiró su cuchara del susto, y Haru casi se atraganta, Jellal solo se sorprendió.

-ESTAS LOCA O EBRIA-Gritaron todos excepto Lucy que se limpiaba la boca.

-Fairy Tail es el gremio más fuerte de Fiore como se te ocurre que será tan fácil-dijo Jellal sin perder la compostura.

-Si Cana deja de decir estupideces…-dijo el peli negro cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-No crees que es buena idea-dijo Cana observando a Lucy- Son el gremio más fuerte, que diría la gente si supieran que nosotros los atracamos, definitivamente ganaríamos fama, además sería mucho dinero en un solo atraco- dijo seria la Alberona, mientras sus compañeros empezaban una discusión.

-Esperen no es mala idea-dijo la rubia ocasionando que sus compañeros se pusieron blancos del susto.

-Estas pero si bien safadita, recapacita Lucy, o acaso esta ebria también- dijo Haru acercándose.

-No voy en serio, la copa que ellos poseen es de oro puro no tendríamos que salir en varios meses, a parte el señor a la que se la venderíamos no se opondría yo digo que lo hagamos-

-No estás loca-grito Lyon furioso, ganándose un golpee de la rubia, Juvia miró a Lucy y nerviosa se dirigió a ella.

-Lucy-san está segura-

-Por supuesto que sí-cambio su expresión a una triunfal- ROBEMOS A FAIRY TAIL.

**_(Error detectado, Falla del sistema, ERROR BUSCANDO… ERROR ENCONTRADO_**

**_ Nombre Clave: PROCESANDO… Comienza cuenta regresiva para el reinicio del sistema reloj ajustado_**

**_T- 2232 : 5580 : 5578 seg._**

**_BUSCANDO POSIBLES SOLUCIONES PARA LA FALLA…)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les pareció espero que buena, jejeje mina espero sus reviews comentando el capítulo <strong>

**nos vemos en el próximo...**

**Capítulo 2: HADAS SECUESTRADAS...**


	3. Chapter 2: Hadas Secuestradas

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos mortales jejeje ahora les traigo el siguiente capítulo que espero y les guste y pues basta de charlas empecemos.**

**Oh casi lo olvido en un comentario me dijeron sobre las actualizaciones, bueno no soy de las que piden cierta cantidad de comentarios para actualizar yo actualizo casi seguido cada tres o cuatro días dependiendo como este mi imaginación esos días, obviamente me gusta que me comenten el fic porque así se si les agrado o puedo hacerlo mejor por eso no se preocupesn yo actualizo seguido, (Ya que siento feo, porque igual a mi sigo algunos fics y simpre se tardan un mes o hasta más yo no soy tan mala xD)  
><strong>

**Contenido espero que se rían xD**

**Ahora si empecemos...**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: HADAS SECUENTRADAS<span>

**_Fairy Tail. Dimensión R5U07 Año X785 _**

**_(Futuro seleccionado XT7L01 Destino: En proceso)_**

**_(ERROR DETECTADO, FALLA DEL SISTEMA, ERROR ENCONTRADO_**

**_Nombre Clave: PROCESANDO…_**

**_CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA REINICIO DEL SISTEMA: _**

**_T- 2114 : 5001 : 4999 seg._**

**_Nombre Clave: Buscando Posibles Coincidencias…)_**

-Mira, mira Natsu en este periódico dice que esa banda de ladrones de la que tanto se habla hoy en día, podría atacar en Magnolia- menciono un pequeño gato azul al Dragón Slayer que como siempre causaba alboroto.

-A déjame ver Happy- dijo arrebatando el periódico de las manos del felino.

-Ah esa banda rara que roba a las familias ricas no es así…- menciono Gray acercándose a su amigo/ rival.

-Ahh Cállense estoy seguro de que si intentaran venir les patearía el trasero- grito eufórico el peli rosa.

-Ahh una banda de 6 magos robando Fairy Tail- menciono seria la Scarlet- Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo-Al decir esto todo soltaron una carcajada alta, y así pasó un día normal (no tan normal) en Fairy Tail.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Listo alguno tiene duda-dijo Jellal mostrando su plan para robar Fairy Tail, a lo que todos negaron-Bien entonces váyanse ya los estaré vigilando desde la lacrima de visión, si sucede algo no duden en contactarme.

Los cinco chicos salieron del bosque, dirigiéndose a Magnolia, al llegar era de madrugada por lo que no se encontraron ni un alma, al estar enfrente del gremio suspirarón.

-Juvia no puede creer que hagamos esto-dijo la peli azul asustada.

-Vamos Juvia no te pongas así además no es como si fuera una venganza o algo así verdad-dijo la Alberona lo cual la miraron extraña.

-Bien veamos la parte de atrás-todos siguieron a la rubia para entrar por la parte trasera del gremio, y se encontraron con una bonita piscina-Vaya no es la gran cosa-dijo despreocupada la rubia.

-E-ELLOS TIENEN PISCINA-grito alterado el albino- LUCY PORQUE COÑO NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS PISCINA-

-CALLATE LYON ESTAMOS EN UNA MISION-grito la rubia eufórica-Bien Juvia, Cana vengan conmigo el resto sabe que hacer- y diciendo esto las chicas entraron al gremio, estaba oscuro lo cual agradecieron.

-Vaya sí que no tienen ni guardias, son muy confiad…-pero la rubia no siguió pues vio como una chica peli blanca estaba apoyada sobre la barra y dormía plácidamente.

-Quien es esa-susurro la peli azul a la rubia, cuando voltearon a ver a Cana que al parecer se le había bajado la borrachera del susto.

-Y a ti que te pasa-susurro la rubia.

-S-S-Stratuss-susurro espantada la castaña-Mirajane Stratuss-señalo a la albina, Lucy y Juvia se quedaron viendo.

-Stratuss Mirajane- dijeron las dos cuando recordaron a quien pertenecía el nombre- La demonio de Fairy Tail-se abrazaron las dos chicas del susto-Estúpida Cana porque no nos avisaste- dijeron al unísono.

-Yo que iba a saber-de pronto vieron como la albina comenzaba a moverse, lo cual empezaron a temblar-Se está despertando que hacemos-dijo con miedo, Lucy vio a Juvia y se le prendió el foco.

-Juvia es tú turno-dijo empujando a la peli azul hacia la albina que casi cae encima de ella.

-Juvia que es lo que puede hacer-dijo lloriqueando.

-Pues cántale una canción de cuna-dijo en un susurro la rubia, Juvia miró con miedo a la peli blanca y empezó a acariciar su cabeza

-D…Duérmete niña, duérmete ya porque si despiertas el demonio se nos aparecerá-cantaba asustada pero al parecer esto funciono, Lucy y Cana pudieron respirar y empezaron a buscar la copa.

-En serio son estúpidos-dijo Lucy al mirar que la copa estaba ahí en su carota-Que les pasa no se preocupan de nada-dijo abriendo muy cómodamente la repisa y tomó la copa-Ni siquiera con llave-

Mientras tanto Haru había hecho ya su trabajo a las afueras del gremio.

-Bien solo falta la parte de adentro-dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada, cuando noto al Bastia aun sentado al lado de la piscina-Que te pasa vámonos ya ni ayudaste.

-Ellos tienen piscina, ellos tienen piscina, maldito Gray puede disfrutar de todo esto-dijo cabizbajo cuando sonrio malévolamente y saco una caja.

-Oye Lyon esa caja-

-Bien mis bellezas hagan su trabajo-dijo soltando unos cuantos caimanes a la piscina y en la correa de uno de esos caimanes una nota-Jajajaja eso es por tener piscina y yo no-dijo dirigiéndose con Haru adentro del gremio.

Cuando terminaron su cometido los cinco chicos se dirigieron al bosque.

-Bienvenidos que tal les fue-dijo el peli azul al verlos.

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos-dijo Lyon triunfal.

-Pero casi se nos aparece el diablo en persona-dijo Cana aun asustada.

-Cierto Juvia no quiere volver jamás-dijo lloriqueando la Loxar.

-A parte acabo de comprender algo-dijo Lucy lo cual todos la miraron- Fairy Tail son un montón de estúpidos presumidos-dijo suspirando a lo que todos asintieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente una eufórica escena se hacía presente en el gremio de magos número uno de Fiore que al parecer ¿Han sido saqueados?

-No puedo creer que se hallan llevado la copa conmigo aquí- lloraba la albina a lo que Elfman trataba de consolarla.

-Malditos bastardos quien se atrevió a hacer esto…- gritaba eufórico un peli rosa acercándose a la repisa donde había estaba su copa- Eh que es eso-

Menciono notando un papel en la repisa "Montón de presumidos esto les pasa por confiados ATT: YO" y en diferentes tipos de letra "Obscuridad Absoluta" "APOCALYPTIC BANDI" y varios escritos más que no logró identificar.

-Estos malditos- resonó queriendo tomar la nota pero no lo logro- Que carajo…- grito cayendo en un oyó con miles de ladrillos con él.

-Eh, todos atentos parece que pusieron trampas por todos lados- advirtió la Scarlet.

Ah… su advertencia valió cuando todos comenzaron a caer en múltiples trampas.

-Oe…- grito Gray al pisar una tabla ocasionando que una reja llena de serpientes cayera directo en su cara.

-Auxilio…- se oyó gritar a Wendy cuando cayó en un hueco cubierto con hielo.

-Ahh que alguien me ayude- grito Elfman cuando caminando para atrás cayo en la piscina y un montón de caimanes empezaron a perseguirlo- Ahh escapar de los caimanes es de hombres-

-Este Caimán tenía una correa que decía "Regalo para Gray"- leyó el Stratuss cuando logro salir apenas con vida

Unos cuantos más activaron diferentes trampas, algunos activaron lanzas por todos lados o saltaron clavos del techo.

Erza se mantenía quieta evitando activar trampas hasta que una inusual cuerda colgando del techo llamo su atención

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó curiosa al mismo tiempo que leía una inscripción en la cuerda "JALE AQUÍ"

-No Erza…- grito Gray desde el suelo.

Pero era demasiado tarde empezaron a caer arriba de la Scarlet primero harina, después, agua, después montones de huevos, y para rematar plumas de gallinas, cuando pensaron que todo había acabado para rematar una gallina cayo en la cabeza de está poniendo un huevo, de repente todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando una aura negra empezó a emanar de ella, lo cual hizo a la gallina asustarse y se alejó de ella, entonces Erza se puso su armadura del purgatorio furiosa.

-ESCUCHEN DESACTIVEN TODAS LAS TRAMPAS AHORA-dijo empezando a cortar todo, los que habían caído en las trampas a duras penas salieron, entonces todos empezaron a buscar las trampas, cuando al fin lo lograron todos estaban exhaustos.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Gray quien estaba de espaladas junto a Natsu.

-Esos bastardos pusieron- dijo el peli rosa.

-Más de 50 trampas en 80 diferentes lugares del gremio-dijo el peli negro.

-Lo que suma más de 4000 trampas-dijo Wendy quien temblaba de frío.

-Malditos se llevan la copa y nos ponen trampas-dijo Scarlet furiosa tomando el papel en sus manos-A puesto que fueron esos que mencionaron en el periódico-

Natsu le quito la hoja y la olfateo- este olor…-

-Que pasa Natsu-dijo Gray acercándose-

-Este olor es…. Ya sé cómo los encontraremos seguiremos el olor-

-Pero Natsu-san…- no sirvió de nada el chico salió corriendo del gremio.

Por otro lado seis chicos observaban la escena por medio de una mini lacrima de visión y estaban (literal) muertos de risa.

-Jajajaja que estúpidos…- se carcajeaba la Alberona.

-Nuestro plan funciono a la perfección… -sonrio Lyon triunfal.

-Y obtuvimos un excelente botín- dijo la rubia posando la copa en la mesa frente a todos.

-Bien ahora cuando la iremos a cambiar-pregunto Jellal quien se tapaba la boca para no morirse de risa.

-Ju-bueno-dijo la rubia aclarándose la garganta-Ya que Jellal y Juvia no han salido con Haru, Cana ustedes vayan cambiar la copa mientras yo me quedo aquí con Lyon a cuidar el bosque…-pero en eso empezó a sonar una alarma-Que pasa…

**_(Alerta de intruso barrera traspasada 20:00 min. Para interacción con la puerta Alerta de _****Intruso) **

-Bueno creo que la copa deberá esperar-dijo Lyon quien observaba a Lucy.

-Vayan a ver quién carajos paso la barrera- dijo Lucy a lo que los cuatro chicos salieron al bosque.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ya caminamos como media hora Natsu estás seguro que es por aquí-dijo Erza.

-Si el olor se hace más fuerte, estamos cercas-dijo Natsu sin cambiar su actitud seria en eso vio una nota en un árbol con un botón rojo-"Púchame aquí" que es esto-

-Natsu no-grito Gray el dragón Slayer había tocado el botón y del árbol calló una reja atrapándolos a todos-Serás tarado-

-Yo que iba a saber-dijo furioso el Dragneel-No fui el único que lo hizo verdad-

Todos se quedaron callados ya que cierta peli roja se había sonrojado.

-Natsu estás muerto…-dijo Scarlet pero entonces-Que pasa-dijo mirándose la armadura-No puedo usar magia-dijo asustada.

-Que dices-dijo Gray uniendo sus manos- Espera es cierto-

-*PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO*-grito Natsu pegando la jaula pero de su mano no salió fuego-Que carjos pasa, oigan ayúdanos- gritaba frustrado cuando Erza lo golpeo para que se callara.

-Si sigues gritando así nos econtr…-pero Erza no acabo pues cuatro chicos veía divertidos la escena.

-No puedo creer que esa trampa funcionara jajajaja-se burlaba la Alberona, agarrándose la panza, Jellal estaba volteado para que no lo vieran reír, el peli azul no se había dado cuenta de quienes eran los que habían caído en la trampa.

-No puedo creer que la trampa funcionara, jajajaja Lyon me debes algo-dijo Haru quien estaba pegando en el piso riéndose.

-Bueno porque están…-pero el peli azul no siguió pues se encontró con los ojos oscurecidos de Erza.

-¿Jellal…?- resonó sorprendida la Scarlet.

-¿He Erza acaso eres amiga de estos tipos?- pregunto sulfúrico el Dragón Slayer.

-Er… Erza eres tu… - dijo Jellal dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, pues ya había pasado demasiados años desde que la dejo abandonada en la Torre del Paraíso.

-Conocerlo… como podría ser amiga de un cobarde- resonó seria la Scarlet, enserio si las miradas mataran el peli azul ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Los acompañantes del peli azul comenzaron a carcajearse sin siquiera ocultarlo.

-Jajajaja Jellal sóbate, deberías ver tu cara- se burlaba abiertamente la Alberona.

-Ah ella es la chica de la que nos hablaste…. Jajajajajaja enserio que no tienes malos gustos en lo absoluto- dijo Haru acercándose a su amigo y burlándose aún más si era posible, el peli azul solo se sonrojo.

-YA CALLENCE- grito con la cara completamente roja.

De repente toda la atención de los chicos se fue directo a cierta peli azul que se mantenía quieta viendo a los presos.

-ah Juvia te pasa algo…- le pregunto la castaña acercándose a su amiga.

-Juvia… Juvia no sabe que este sentimiento- dijo la chica tirándose dramáticamente al piso- Juvia nunca había visto un ser tan perfecto- señalo con su dedo índice a la reja donde los ahora "presos" discutían.

Al voltear la mirada al hombre del que su amiga hablaba se encontró directamente con la mirada del peli negro.

-AH ERES TU- el peli negro señalo frenéticamente a la Alberona.

-Si algún problema- resonó serena la castaña a lo que todos voltearon algo confundidos.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto curiosa la Scarlet.

-Ah es una historia muy larga-

-Ah mucho blablablá y poca acción- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a su equipo- Haru a ver a qué hora te mueves-

-Si jefecita como usted diga… espere los llevaremos con nosotros- pregunto algo confundido el peli negro.

-Sí. Después de todo Lucy debe decir que aremos con ellos- dijo la Alberona algo sádica haciendo que los enjaulados tragaran hondo.

-ah Juvia se puede quedar uno de recuerdo…- pregunto animada la peli azul. A lo que todos la miraron con una gotita de sudor.

-Oigan no somos objetos- reclamo Charle sintiéndose ofendida.

-Am ya veremos… - contesto tranquila la Alberona consiguiendo una sonrisa de su compañera –PERO YA… QUE SE ESTA METIENDO EL SOL… NO QUERRAN PASAR A LADO DE NINA VERDAD-

Los captores tragaron con dificultad.

-Ah Haru-kun. Cana-san tiene razón vamos rápido- reclamo Juvia.

-Ah sí como digan-

De un movimiento los chicos en la reja cayeron en un profundo sueño, de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

Tras varios minutos dormidos el chico peli rosa abrió suavemente los ojos al oír una inusual pelea por parte de sus raptores.

-Yo opino que los matemos- replico la castaña

-Yo opino se los demos a TIGER y a NINA, las niñas necesitan comer- replicaba el peli negro.

-Juvia opina que se verían lindos disecados-

-Porque simplemente no los desaparecemos- opinaba nervioso el peli azul.

Directo en la cara del peli azul Haru había lanzado un libro.

-ah que aburrido eres Fernández- replico el pelinegro – O es que no quieres que le pase nada a tu linda princesita- replico irónico lo que causo el enojo del peli azul y comenzó una pelea.

-Eh Juvia te apuesto 200 monedas de oro a que gana Haru- dijo la Alberona divertida.

-Ah no es justo Cana-san, Haru-kun siempre gana- dijo chillando la Loxar.

Natsu veía la pela algo confundido, aún estaba bajo el efecto del hechizo de hipnosis de Haru, cuando sintió que sus compañeros comenzaron a moverse.

-He Donde estamos- pregunto bajito la Scarlet, mientras vieron dos siluetas acercándose.

-he pero que rayos… - menciono el Fullbuster viendo las siluetas por igual.

-Ah Fairy Tail BIENVENIDOS AL PEOR DIA DE SUS VIDAS…- menciono el albino.

-Fairy Tail en nuestro bosque, esto definitivamente será interesante- resonó la rubia.

-TU…- alcanzo a susurrar el peli rosa.

**_(ERROR DETECTADO, FALLA DEL SISTEMA, ERROR ENCONTRADO_**

**_Nombre Clave: PROCESANDO…_**

**_CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA REINICIO DEL SISTEMA: _**

**_T- 2095 : 4971 : 4939 seg._**

**_Nombre Clave del Problema: AMOR. Buscando Posibles Soluciones)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y les gusto o no xD espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el otro capítulo...<em>**

**_Quizás el destino no esperaba que este se volviera a arreglar o sí ?_**

**_Capítulo 3: El Secreto del Bosque del Olvido..._**


	4. Chapter 3 El Secreto del Bosque

**Hola mina aquí traigo otro capítulo y bueno pues no se que decir pues ando muy deprimida jejeje aunque espero que el capítulo les guste :3 **

**Mortales lectores a leer...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 3: EL SECRETO DEL BOSQUE DEL OLVIDO.<span>_**

**_Bosque del Olvido. Dimensión R5U07 Año X785 _**

**_(Futuro seleccionado XT7L01 Destino: PROCESANDO)_**

**_ (ERROR DETECTADO, FALLA DEL SISTEMA, ERROR ENCONTRADO_**

**_Nombre Clave: PROCESANDO…_**

**_CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA REINICIO DEL SISTEMA: _**

**_T- 2095 : 4971 : 4939 seg._**

**_Nombre Clave del Problema: AMOR. Buscando Posibles Soluciones…)_**

-Ah Fairy Tail BIENVENIDOS AL PEOR DIA DE SUS VIDAS…- menciono el albino.

-Fairy Tail en nuestro bosque, esto definitivamente será interesante- resonó la rubia.

-TU…- alcanzo a susurrar el peli rosa.

-LYON…. – grito el Fullbuster abriendo completamente los ojos.

-GRAY…- grito el albino por igual – Bola de Imbéciles por que los trajeron aquí-

-Ah porque Lucy es la que tiene que decidir que se hace con ellos- dijo la Alberona defendiéndose.

-Gray… ¿tú lo conoces?- le pregunto la Scarlet.

-Algo así… él es mi hermano- resonó el peli negro dejando tanto a su equipo, tanto como al equipo del Bastia sorprendidos.

(Modo SHOCK activado)

-EHHHHHHH- se escuchó un grito general que desato una eufórica pelea.

-Lyon, nunca nos dijiste nada- replicaba el equipo del Bastia.

-Somos hermanos adoptivos para ser más exactos- explico el albino serio y con los brazos cruzados.

Haru por otro lado veía que Lucy había dejado la conversación de lado y seguía viendo atentamente al peli rosa quien tampoco apartaba la mirada por más que esta se esforzaba.

La Heartfilia perdió la paciencia.

-QUE CARAJOS ME ESTAS VIENDO- grito ya molesta.

-Ah te me haces familiar pero no puedo recordar de donde- menciono pensativo el Dragón Slayer.

-Pues yo no te había visto jamás…- declaro la Heartfilia dándose la vuelta- Y dejando eso de lado ¿Por qué carajos los trajeron aquí?-

Todos voltearon a ver a la Alberona quien bebía muy plácidamente.

-Eso es porque eres la líder tú decides las ejecuciones…-

-A EJECUCIONES…- resonaron los chicos en el piso quienes estaban atados con una cuerda.

-Ah soy muy lindo para morir- chillaba el gatito azul.

-Y crees que nos vamos a dejar matar tan fácilmente- resonó Gray tratando de juntar sus manos para liberarse, pero no funciono

-ni lo intentes Gray ya que ustedes no pueden usar magia-dijo Bastia sin mirar al peli negro-Bien y que haremos Lucy-

-Bueno ya que no sé qué hacer con ellos, se aceptan sugerencias-dijo la rubia a lo que todos empezaron a gritar.

-Yo digo que los matemos-dijo la Alberona un poco ebria.

-Yo opino que se los demos de comer a Tiger y Nina, y después las desparasitemos para que nos les duela la barriga-dijo Lyon.

-Juvia piensa, que los disequemos y que los tengamos de recuerdo-dijo la peli azul observando al peli negro.

-Yo opino que los torturemos hasta que se vuelvan locos-dijo Haru mirando con enojo a Natsu.

-No puede ser ya están como la otra vez con lo del nombre-dijo Jellal.

-Espera no empieces con eso acaso cambiaremos de nuevo el nombre-grito Haru-Bueno yo digo que…-

-Espera regresemos al antiguo nombre que era Apocalíptico Bandit-dijo el albino.

-No que les pasa era Obscuridad Absoluta-grito la castaña y así los chicos empezaron a pelear desviándose del tema original, los cuatro chicos capturados miraban la escena.

-Qué les pasa acaso son tontos-dijo Gray a lo que todos asintieron, en eso sintieron como se aflojaba la cuerda cuando Happy se pudo soltar.

-Bien hecho Happy-dijo Charle saliendo del círculo, cuando el chico peli rosa corrió a toda velocidad hacia…-

-Oye tarado que haces-grito Jellal viendo como Natsu cerraba su puño listo para golpear a Lucy.

-Eres mía-dijo saltando, en eso su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil en la posición en que iba a atacar, Lucy lo miró y suspiro-Mi cuerpo no lo puedo mover-

-Eso es porque Lucy puede utilizar el poder de la gravedad-dijo Lyon mirando a los otros que seguían en el círculo-

Lucy atrajo a Natsu hacia ella y lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa-Eres demasiado salvaje para mi gusto, que chistoso eres- término de decir divertida lo que ocasiono que el Dragón Slayer se sorprendiera.

-Agárrenlos -ordeno, Cana tomó a Wendy, Haru agarro a Erza, y Lyon sujeto a Gray tirándolo en el piso, mientras Juvia sujetaba a los dos gatos.

-Las sugerencias todas han sido denegadas, una no los podemos matar no somos asesinos, dos no quiero que Nina y Tiger se enfermen, tres Juvia disecarlos es en serio-miró a la peli azul asustada-Ya que no tengo otra opción yo decidiré-

-Como siempre-dijo el albino sentado arriba de Gray, ganándose que un libro golpeara su cara, de repente Lucy miró a Wendy y se acercó a ella.

-Vaya Lucy que harás empezaras con ella-dijo Cana lo que ocasiono que Wendy se asustara, Lucy se acercó a su cara.

-Oye maldita aléjate de Wendy-gritaba sin poder moverse el peli rosa.

-Estas lastimada-dijo Lucy en eso tomó de su cuello una joya rosa, y la paso sobre la mejilla de la peli azul, y puso su mano haciendo que la herida sanara y sonrió-Listo-

Wendy se quedó viendo como la chica había sonreído con dulzura.

-Bien llévenlos a las mazmorras- dijo entregando a Natsu a Jellal quien lo sujeto-Después vienen al árbol debemos purificar- y diciendo esto empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, cuando sus ojos volvieron a mirar los del dragón Slayer sonrió y salió de la vista de todos

Los cinco chicos llevaron a los presos a las mazmorras aventándolos.

-Quien diría que algún día tendría a Gray bajo mis pies, jajajaja Literal te tengo bajos mis pies-dijo sarcásticamente lanzando a Gray a una de las celdas que se habrían en el piso, a lo que todos le siguieron cayendo todos arriba de Gray en eso cerraron la puerta.

-Bueno vamos ipp no quiero que Lucy nos castigue-dijo Cana seguida por los demás en eso Gray grito.

-Espera Lyon porque estás con ellos que paso-dijo Gray tratando de visualizar al albino.

-Es una larga historia pero debes agradecerles a ellos-dijo señalando a su equipo-De que aun sigas con vida no creas que aun eh olvidado lo que le hiciste a Ul-dijo fríamente él albino saliendo del sótano, Juvia lo siguió sonrojada, Erza miró a Jellal quien agacho la cabeza y desapareció.

-Estás bien Wendy-dijo rápidamente Gray-No te hizo nada esa tipa-

-No de hecho ella sano mi herida-dijo Wendy al acariciar su mejilla-Ella mostro una sonrisa dulce-

-Cómo puede puedes decir eso, ellos son ladrones no caigas en sus juegos-dijo Erza furiosa.

-No creo que sean malos, y más esa chica rubia, no nos mandó a matar-dijo Wendy observándolos.

-Como no robaron la copa y fue esa chica rubia…-dijo Natsu cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces son malos o buenos ya no entiendo nada-dijo Happy con sus ojos en remolino.

-Y dejando eso aparte-dijo Gray observando a Erza-Al parecer tú y yo conocemos a algunos de ellos no-Erza lo miró y asintió.

-Ese chico Jellal era uno de los que estaba conmigo cuando me secuestraron en la torre del paraíso pero un día simplemente desapareció no supimos nada de él, hasta hoy-dijo apretando los dientes Scarlet.

-Vaya-dijo Gray agarrando su cara- "Que bien que este a salvo Lyon"- pensó el peli negro.

-Por cierto Gray al parecer conocías a esa chica castaña de donde la conoces-pregunto aun colgado de la reja Natsu.

-Bueno es una larga historia-dijo Gray agarrando su cara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Porque no los mataste Lucy-pregunto Cana quien estaba flotando arriba del agua, Lucy se enojó.

-Porque tu insistencia en matarlos-

-Por cierto Cana tu conocías a ese peli negro de donde eh-pregunto Haru.

-Bueno eso es porque….- comenzó a recordar la Alberona.

FLASH BACK CANA.

Una borracha Cana caminaba por las calles de Magnolia dirigiéndose a una cantina, cuando se paró en la puerta visualizo a todos los hombres que se encontraban adentro.

-Ah, quien pagara mis copas del día de hoy ipp- se preguntó hacia misma sarcástica y fijo su objetivo en un peli negro que bebía muy quitado de la pena sobre la barra.

-Hola guapo, no suelo ver chicos como tú por aquí ipp- el peli negro la ignoro-Oye que no me estás escuchando-replico ella.

-Yo no me cruzo con mujeres de tu talla-respondió grosero el Fullbuster.

-Disculpa-se enfadó ella-Quien te crees tú para tratarme de esa manera-

-Soy Gray Fullbuster un mago de Fairy Tail, si ya seseaste tú curiosidad lárgate de aquí- dijo groseramente, La Alberona solamente lo miró furiosa y después de unos segundos salió de la cantina.

-Con que Fairy Tail ya nos veremos las caras- dijo sádicamente regresando al bosque.

FIN DEL FLSH BACK.

-POR ESO DECIDISTES QUE ROBARAMOS A FAIRY TAIL-dijo Lyon quien estaba a un lado de Lucy.

-Vaya no es típico de Cana- dijo Jellal con una gotita de sudor.

-Waaa Cana-san es la rival de amor-dijo dramáticamente la peli azul, lo cual Lucy la miró extrañada.

-Que dices Juvia- en eso observo abajo del agua y se puso sería-Bien es hora-agarro la joya rosa en su mano, los demás la siguieron igual, cuando estas seis empezaron a brillar y una luz se expandió por toda la cueva

**_(Purificación completa desfragmentación completa, reinicio procesando)_**

En eso en todo el bosque, empezaron a brillar pequeñas gotas azuladas, que parecía alimentar la naturaleza y los animales, cuando acabo los seis chicos cayeron incoados arriba del agua.

-Siempre quedamos así-dijo Jellal quien tenía gotas de agua en el cabello, todos rieron cuando Lucy abrió los ojos.

-Listo la purificación está completa-y diciendo esto volvió a depositar la joya en su pecho la cual brillo un poco-Volvamos tengo hambre- y diciendo esto los chicos regresaron al castillo.

Pasaron cinco días y los chicos en el calabozo se empezaron a desesperar.

-AH MALDITOS, YO QUE PENSE QUE NO ERAN TAN MALOS NI SIQUIERA NOS HAN DADO DE COMER-dijo Natsu furioso-GRAY TODO ESTO ES TÚ CULPA, SI NO HUBIERAS TRATADO A ESA MUJER TAN MAL NO HUBIERAMOS PASADO POR ESTO-

-Y YO QUE IBA A SABER-dijo furioso el Fullbuster.

-Waaa ya llevamos cinco días-dijo Wendy llorando, de repente oyeron un ruido y se pusieron alertas.

-Quien será-se preguntó Scarlet cuando vieron a una peli azul con una canasta y miró hacia abajo.

-AAAAAHHHH ES LA CHICA QUE NOS QUIERE DISECAR-grito Happy asustado, Juvia solo sonrió.

-Juvia solo bromeada, Juvia sabía que Lucy-san jamás haría algo así- diciendo esto una joya de color azul brillo en su pecho y la canasta de comida apareció enfrente de los prisioneros-Lucy-san es una buena persona los que exageran son los otros-

En eso Natsu escucho como la voz de aquella chica rubia era de enojo.

-Haru Lyon que les pasa no darles de comer….les…que les dieran….-

-Lo sentimos Jefecita- se escuchó hablar a los dos muchachos.

-Jefecita su abuela vengan conmigo-diciendo esto las voces se alejaron, Natsu se sorprendió.

-"Ella no quería dejarnos sin comer…"-pensó sonriendo, en eso la peli azul se disculpó.

-Juvia lo siente mucho se supone que Haru-kun y Lyon-sama les darían de comer, Juvia no sabe el motivo por qué no lo hicieron-

-Ese Lyon en serio-menciono Gray abriendo la canasta de comida- Bueno Gracias esto…-

-Juvia Loxar-dijo sonrojada, entonces los chicos empezaron a comer desesperadamente, cuando terminaron de comer, Gray notó como la peli azul no lo dejaba de ver y estaba sonrojada.

-Oye tú-

-Sí-respondió eufórica la Loxar.

-Dijiste que tú nombre era Juvia- pregunto Gray a lo que la Loxar se puso feliz.

-Si así es- Gray notó de inmediato el extraño comportamiento de la peli azul y sele ocurrió una idea y le susurro a sus compañeros-Tengo una idea síganme el juego-Todos asintieron.

-Oye Juvia-

-Sí-

-Y no habría posibilidad que nos dejes salir de aquí- le dijo galante la Loxar casi se desmaya.

-Pero Gray-sama Juvia no puede hacer eso- decía la peli azul con el corazón a punto de salirse.

-Te dijo sama- pregunto Natsu confundido, Gray miraba a la peli azul y le dijo sensualmente.

-Solo tendrías que darnos la llave nadie se enterara-

-Gray-sama, Juvia no puede hacer eso Juvia es una guardiana- decía entre un debate de lo bueno y lo malo.

-Por favor muñeca- dijo sensualmente, lo cual calló redondita.

-Claro aquí tiene- le aventó la llave, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Quien diría que sería tan fácil-dijo tratando de sacar sus ala sin éxito y miró su brazo-Es por esto-observando una pulsera a penas visible, les costó trabajo salir de aquella prisión cuando lo lograron Juvia seguía en su mundo cuando Gray se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias- dijo sensualmente, lo cual la Loxar calló desmayada.

-Bien salgamos de aquí- grito Erza en eso empezaron acorrer por los enormes pasillos- En serio viven en un castillos, cuando se detuvieron enfrente de una ventana y la rompieron y saltaron afuera y empezaron a huir.

-Qué demonios paso aquí-dijo Lucy al ver a Juvia tirada en el suelo con corazones en vez de ojos.

-De seguro esos tipos engañaron a mi musa-dijo Lyon cargándola y esta solo decía.

-Gray-sama, Gray-sama-

-Ja tienes un rival Lyon-dijo Haru divertido, cuando Lucy alzo la cabeza.

-Salieron al bosque ja, me pregunto cuanto tiempo durarán ahí- diciendo esto salió del sótano cuando miró a Juvia cargada por Lyon-Recuérdenme que Juvia haga contacto de nuevo con prisioneros-Lo cual los dos chicos asintieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Natsu y los demás ya habían caminado por varias horas y se morían de hambre.

-Que carjos le pasa a este bosque caminamos y caminamos y parece que vamos en círculos- dijo Gray furioso.

-Puedo oler algo extraño-dijo oliendo el aire.

-Huele como…-pero entonces todos se quedaron estáticos, Wendy volteo a ver a donde todos miraban y grito-AH UN TGRE Y ES ENORME- en eso detrás del enorme animal apareció un leopardo de la misma altura.

-Ja te asustan una par de gatitos yo me encargo-dijo Natsu acercándose a las fieras.

-Natsu espera-grito Erza.

*Rugido del dragón de fuego*- pero solo consiguió una bocanada de aire-Pero que…

-Recuerda tonto no podemos utilizar magia-grito Happy desesperado.

Wendy agarro a Charle y Natsu agarro a Happy-HUYAN-Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Que carajos le pasa a este bosque-grito Natsu desesperado, cuando se subieron a un árbol dejando a desconcertando a las fieras.

Ya arriba esperaron a que se fueran.

-Oigan a que huele- dijo Natsu, Wendy olfateo un poco el ambiente y añadió.

-Huele a agua pero es diferente- Natsu dio un salto del árbol y corrió en una dirección desconocida.

-A este imbécil nos va volver a meter en problemas, juró que si nos atrapan por su culpa lo haré comer hielo hasta morir- menciono furioso el Fullbuster.

-No nos queda otra cosa, sigámoslo-replico Erza y todos salieron detrás del peli rosa.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, todos estaban muy tranquilos.

-Lucy-san, perdone a Juvia, Juvia se dejó sucumbir a los encantos carnales de ese hombre-lloriqueaba la peli azul.

-Maldito Gray que hechizo habrá lanzado contra mi hermosa Juvia-replico e Bastia furioso.

Lucy estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando Cana le susurro.

-Que pasa jefecita acaso estás preocupada por ellos-menciono pícaramente la Alberona-O acaso…

-Cállate no es eso- menciono la rubia un poco sonrojada.

-Entonces que es lo que te preocupa- pregunto Jellal.

-Lo que me preocupa es que encuentren el agua- dijo Lucy, entonces todos se quedaron en silencio y abrieron los ojos como platos.

-EL AGUA- gritaron todos a la vez, o sí definitivamente se les había olvidado eso.

-Muévanse no se queden mirando como tontos-grito Lucy echándose a correr, a lo que todos la siguieron.

-Qué es esto-dijo Erza sorprendida al ver aquel enorme árbol, cuando vio una abertura.

-Vamos Natsu entro ahí-menciono Gray entrado, los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, al ver que adentro del árbol se encontraba lacrima de un color azul las cuales iluminaban la oscuridad dándoles una perfecta vista, cuando vieron al dragón Slayer parado enfrente de un lago en el cual caía una cascada.

-Este lugar es más enorme de lo que creí- agrego el Fullbuster aún asombrado por la hermosa vista, cuando todos se acercaron al lago el gua era tan transparente que se podían observar las rocas bajo este, cuando notaron que en el centro había una perla de color azul que brillaba de manera incandescente sin embrago algo llamo mucho más su atención, una especie de joya gigante de color blanco la cual resplandecía también.

-Que es este lugar-pregunto Wendy alterada, se acercó más al agua.

-No te acerques Wendy podría ser peligroso- replico la Scarlet, sin embrago Natsu estaba que metía la cabeza en el agua, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla con una mano.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA- se oyó una voz, a lo que todos voltearon y vieron a los seis raptores furiosos, cuando Lucy calló encima de Natsu, inmovilizándolo sin embargo calló muy cercas de su cara que el Dragón Slayer se sonrojo.

-QQQQUUEEEE CARJOS HACES-grito nervioso, Lucy por otra parte se acercó más a su cara observándolo a los ojos.

-La próxima vez que intentes meter tus sucias manos al lago sagrado, juro que te sacare los ojos con agujas- dijo viéndose realmente sádica- ENTENDISTE-

-Sí, si como ordene Señor, digo Señora…- tartamudeo nervioso.

-Natsu humillándose ante un enemigo, que raro- replico el pequeño gato azul

El resto del equipo de la Heartfilia sostuvo a los demás.

Lyon agarro a Gray doblando sus brazos en su espalda de forma salvaje.

-Cómo fue que convenciste a mi linda Juvia de que los dejara escapar…. De seguro fue un truco sucio- dijo muy enfadado.

-Pero yo no hice nada- se defendió.

-Ah Juvia lo siente mucho Lyon-sama- volvió a lloriquear la peli azul.

Por otra parte Jellal agarro nervioso a Erza, aun le daba vergüenza tenerla cerca.

-No te muevas- dijo él pero ella no respondió.

Cana agarro suavemente a Wendy con una mano y a ambos gatos de la cola con la otra mano.

-He Jefecita se va a quedar ahí todo el día o los llevaremos al castillo- replico Lyon serio.

-Cállate que no vez que está muy a gusto- resonó picara la Alberona.

Lucy al darse cuenta de la posición en la estaba, muy cerca de los labios del peli rosa por cierto, se quitó frenéticamente y se puso colorada.

-Ahh pervertido, porque te acercas tanto a mí- resonó nerviosa, casi tartamudeando.

-Eh pero tú estabas muy cerca de mí- se defendió el Dragneel.

-eso es cierto- resonaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Aye…-

-YA CALLENCE- grito eufórica.

Haru sostuvo a Natsu inmovilizándolo por igual y según lo ordeno la Heartfilia se dirigieron al castillo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya que no pudimos mantenerlos en las celdas, llévenlos a las habitaciones de arriba- dijo molesta- Y por favor vigilen que no escapen esta vez-

-AYE…- replicaron sus súbditos al unísono.

-Qué significa eso…- dijo furiosa – Juvia tu vienes conmigo- no la dejo seguir a sus compañeros.- si los vas a volver a dejar escapar-

-Sí, Lucy-san- contesto cabizbaja.

El resto acompaño a los de nuevo "presos" a su respectiva habitación.

-Compartiremos habitación- pregunto curiosa la Scarlet cuando los dejaron a todos juntos en un enorme cuarto.

-Si así es- declaro el peli azul saliendo de la habitación, junto con Cana y Lyon quedándose solo Haru con los chicos.

-Pueden tomar un baño y cambiarse, en el armario hay ropa- resonó el peli negro antes de irse, no sin antes mirar de reojo al Dragón Slayer.

-Y ah este tipo que le pasa…- se preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-Quien sabe… todo aquí están medio locos- respondió el Fullbuster revisando el armario de donde se suponía sacarían ropa para ponerse.

-Esto es… es- declaraba la Scarlet al revisar el contenido del mentado armario.

-Que dice Erza-san si es muy bonita- dijo feliz Wendy.

-Pero son solo vestidos y trajes formales- no era que a Titania no le gustaran los atuendos, pero sabía que en caso de escaparse correr con tacones no era lindo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-YA ESTAN LISTOS- grito el Bastia quien era acompañado con Haru estos tenían trajes de gala de camisa blanca y corbata negra y de sus cuellos se veían dos joyas una de color morado y la otra de color gris cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Que escandaloso eres-grito Gray antes de salir, la primera que salió fue Scarlet quien se puso un vistoso vestido color lila de escote pronunciado recto que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, detrás de ella la pequeña Wendy con un vestido blanco de holanes y listones azules quien llevaba a Charle en un hombro y a Happy en la cabeza, seguido de estás un sexy Natsu (descrito explícitamente por Noriko-san gracias, gracias muchas gracias) quien llevaba un traje negro con el saco abierto que dejaba ver una camisa blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su musculoso cuerpo, y por ultimo Gray (Ahora este está descrito por la perversa mente de Kaede no me lo agradezcan) llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado con un cinturón de una camisa azul cielo con una corbata aguada en el cuello.

-Para que tanto alboroto- pregunto Scarlet sería.

-Bueno nuestra jefecita no nos deja estar en la cena si no estamos bien vestidos- agrego el Bastia y miró a Gray y se dirigió a Haru- En serio no podemos dejar a Gray encerrado en la habitación-

-Oe te estoy escuchando- grito Fullbuster molesto.

-No recuerda Lucy aún sigue molesta no quiero que se enoje más-menciono Haru mirando a Natsu con odio, el Dragón Slayer lo miró confundido-Bien síganos- y así empezaron a caminar, al bajar las escaleras se dirigieron a un corredor donde varias estatuas estaban, cuando pasaron por una sala donde imágenes extrañas se veían.

-Qué es eso- pregunto Gray confundido.

-Es algo que quizás no deberían meter sus narices-contesto Lyon serió, cuando cruzaron una puerta se encontraron en un enorme comedor, un gran banquete los esperaba todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y observaron a los demás, Jellal llevaba un traje de color negro con el saco cerrado se dejaba ver una joya de color verde, a lado de su cintura colgaba una espada, al lado de este se encontraba Juvia quien llevaba un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla una joya de color azul se vio en el pecho de la chica, el vestido era recto sin escote con guantes largos del mismo color y llevaba su cabello lacio lo cual Gray le pareció bonito en cierto modo, del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Cana con un vestido largo recto de color rojo con un escote una joya de color naranja se vio, tenía su cabello amarrado y se veía ya ebria, después Lucy llevaba un vestido strapless el cual le llegaba hasta los pies de color rosa su cabello estaba recogido y en su pecho se vio la joya rosa, Natsu la observo estaba embobado con la rubia, cuando esta se agacho en modo de disculpa.

-Siento que estos tontos no les hayan dado de comer-dijo señalando a Lyon y Haru quien se voltearon-Como modo de disculpa quiero que coman de este banquete-sonrio, a lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Que bien me muero de hambre-dijo Natsu dirigiéndose a la mesa cuando fue detenido por Erza-Que te pasa-

-Que trampa es esta, nos tienen como prisioneros y ahora nos dan ropa elegante y comida, que planeas-

-Erza no es lo que piensas- dijo Jellal siendo ignorado por esta- Lucy no haría…-

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Lucy cerrando los ojos-Lamento a verlos secuestrado pero nunca pensé que estos tarados los traerían hasta el bosque, por eso no los puedo dejar ir han visto demasiado- dijo con voz sería- Pero eso no significa que los deje sin comer, vamos Titania sé que tienes hambre-

En eso los estómagos de los cuatro chicos rugieron, a lo que Lucy sonrió y tomo asintió en la parte de enfrente sus súbditos hicieron lo mismo

-Adelante coman lo que quieran- en eso Natsu se logró liberar y corrió hasta la mesa empezando a servirse en un plato.

-Espera flamitas eso es trampa- dijo Gray llegando a lado de este, luego se les unieron Happy Wendy y Charle, Erza no resistió y se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer, los seis chicos los miraban.

Cuando acabaron de comer Erza miró a Lucy sería.

-Me podrías decir que lugar es este-

-Sería mejor que no pregunten nada- rebatió Haru serió.

-Déjalos si quieren saber se los podemos contar recuerda que después borraremos su memoria- menciono sería la rubia, a los que los cuatro chicos y los nekos miraron despavoridos.

-Bueno Titania para satisfacer tú curiosidad te contare, este lugar se llama el bosque del olvido-

-El bosque del Olvido-

-Recuerdan cuando entraron al árbol y encontraron ese lago- todos asintiera-Bueno ese es el lago de la vida y el árbol del fruto del olvido-

-Fruto del olvido- dijo Gray confundido.

-Así es se dice que si comes ese fruto puedes manipular los recuerdos de las personas a tú antojo-respondió Lyon viendo al Fullbuster-

-Hace 400 años la princesa Erika se enteró de esa leyenda y busco el bosque pero nunca lo encontró, hasta la edad de 50 años fue que encontró una cueva donde conocio al pueblo de Elpída, quienes protegían el bosque, la princesa entró a este sorprendida ya que la leyenda era cierta, pero no fue todo lo que encontro-

-Que más encontro- pregunto Sería Erza.

-Encontro la joya del flujo del tiempo, se entero que este bosque escondia la joya del flujo del tiempo, la cual hacía que el equilibrio de la dimension no se viniera abajo, la magia, la vida de todos depende de esa joya sin ella toda la dimension se destruiria.

-Una joya que manipula nuestra vida- agrego Haru.

-Pero despues de que este secreto fue descubierto, varios reinos empezaron a tratar de manipular la joya para planees oscuros ocasionando que la joye se contaminara y así está perdiera su equilibrio y el flujo del tiempo se descontrolo, al ver esto la Princesa se dio cuenta que el haBer descubierto este bosque había sido un error, fue cuando encontro una idea para que la joya se volviera purificar…

-Cual fue esa solución- pregunto Wendy Lucy suspiro.

-El dar su vida, la sangre de una chica virgen y sin malicia purifico la joya, pero antes de esto con su sangre y magia hizo seis joyas, las cuales serían las que purificarian cada cierto tiempo la joya, se las dio a su amigo el principe Eduard quien despues de que está muriera, hizo su ultima voluntad, cuando la princesa purifico la joya nació el árbol del olvido Eduard se dio cuenta que el fruto hacía olvidar a las personas ciertos recuerdos así el principe hizo que todos aquellos reinos olvidaran el bosque, para que nadie más lo volviera a encontrar creo un domo, y puso runas para que nadie a excepción de quien llevara las joyas entraran..

-Es cuando vienen los guardianes- agrego Jellal.

-Eduard eligio a seis niños puros de corazón para que fueran los guardianes del bosque del olvido, cuando el ultimo de estos aun no muriera tendría que buscar a otros seis niños para que fueran los guardianes…- explico Lucy.

-Eso significa que ustedes son ahora esos seis guardianes- pregunto Gray.

-Si así es sin embargo eso no es todo lo que pasó- explico Lucy- Cuando alguien decide el cargo de guardian no solo es aceptarlo y ya, esto lleva a algo terrible que puede perjudicar el flujo del tiempo.

-Cambiar el flujo del tiempo, espera se supone que la joya es la que contrala el tiempo porque los guardianes la descontrolan- pregunto desconcertada Scarlet.

-Porque….. nosotros cambiamos nuestro destino, y el futuro de está dimensión, las personas con las que debimos habernos encontrado de seguir nuestro destino, estas su destino tambien fue cambiado al igual que su futuro, no solo nuestra descisión nos afecto a nosotros si no a las personas quienes debiamos conocer…. Renunciamos a nuestra vida real por proteger este bosque esa es la realidad, si por alguna extraña razón nos encontraramos con alguna de esas personas que hubiera significado algo en nuestro futuro….. la joya se descontrolaría, y el mundo llegaría al apocalpisis….-

**_(ERROR DETECTADO, FALLA DEL SISTEMA, ERROR ENCONTRADO_**

**_CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA REINICIO DEL SISTEMA: _**

**_T- 1975 : 3457 : 2980 seg._**

**_Nombre Clave del Problema: AMOR. Buscando Posibles Soluciones…)…._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y que les pareció Lucy y los demás les han contado lo que oculta su bosque y el terrible destino que les espera a los seis guardianes, Natsu y los demás que harán tras esta historia y la verdad y acaso empezarán a surgir nuevos sentimientos...<em>**

**Mina espero sus amados Reviews :3 ...**

**_Siguiente Capítulo..._**

**_Capítulo 4: Jugando con el Destino.._**

**_Los destinos pueden ser cambiados, y quizás esto afecte el espacio tiempo..._**


	5. Chapter 4 Jugando con el Destino

**Hola mina aquí traigo otro capítulo y bueno pues no se que decir pues ando muy deprimida jejeje aunque espero que el capítulo les guste :3 **

**Mortales lectores a leer...**

**Por cierto Noriko Ishida hizo este capítulo pues yo estaba haciendo papá soltero espero y les guste...**

**Noriko: Agradezcan-me mortales .**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(ERROR DETECTADO, FALLA DEL SISTEMA, ERROR ENCONTRADO<em>**

**_CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA REINICIO DEL SISTEMA:_**

**_T- 1975 : 3457 : 2980 seg._**

**_Nombre Clave del Problema: AMOR. Buscando Posibles Soluciones…)…._**

-Porque….. nosotros cambiamos nuestro destino, y el futuro de está dimensión, las personas con las que debimos habernos encontrado de seguir nuestro destino, estas su destino tambien fue cambiado al igual que su futuro, no solo nuestra descisión nos afecto a nosotros si no a las personas quienes debiamos conocer…. Renunciamos a nuestra vida real por proteger este bosque esa es la realidad, si por alguna extraña razón nos encontraramos con alguna de esas personas que hubiera significado algo en nuestro futuro….. la joya se descontrolaría, y el mundo llegaría al apocalpisis….-

-Y como sabes ¿Cuáles son las personas con las cuales te debías de encontrar?-Pregunto el Fullbuster serió-Por ejemplo como sabes que nosotros no somos parte de esas personas-

-Eso es algo que no podemos saber- agrego el albino.

-Tenemos que confiar en el destino después de todo el nuestro es algo incierto- contesto la rubia.

-Pero egoísta decisión no creen- menciono la Scarlet dando un sorbo a su vino ganándose la mirada de todos.

-A que te refieres Titania-

-A lo que me refiero, es que ustedes tomaron una decisión que no solo los implica a ustedes si no a muchas personas más, aceptan su responsabilidad por la vida de ellos-

-Eso lo sabíamos a la perfección y tomamos esa responsabilidad-dijo el peli azul recargando sus codos en la mesa- No te parece Erza, que hubiera sido mucho más egoísta retractarse de una decisión así-

-Que hubieras hecho tú Titania si te hubiera escogido a ti, diciéndote que de eso dependía el equilibrio del universo, ¿Lo hubieras rechazado?- Le replico Haru a la peli roja.

Erza simplemente no se atrevió a contestar.

-Las cosas son como son y vivimos el día a día sin arrepentirnos de nada-dijo sería la rubia- Nosotros decidimos aceptar está responsabilidad y sacrificamos nuestra felicidad por el bien de otros- pero le incomodo que al subir su cabeza encontró a Natsu viéndola atentamente- Y tú que carajos me ves-

El peli rosa paró un momento de verla y su expresión cambio a una amplia sonrisa, la rubia pensó que jamás había visto una sonrisa más sincera.

-Sabía que no eras una mala persona- replico el peli rosa sacándole una buena sonrojada a la rubia, Haru se molestó y se paró de golpe.

-Bueno pues ya les dijimos lo que querían saber ahora nos perdonaran que se nos hace tarde-dijo tomando de la mano a Lucy.

-A donde van-Pregunto Wendy sorprendida.

-Juvia y los demás debemos purificar la joya-dijo la peli azul levantándose de su lugar-Lo hacemos cada noche desde que tenemos memoria-

-Por cierto ¿los vamos a dejar solos en el castillo?- pregunto la Alberona, Lucy los miró.

-Ya echémoslos a Nina de una vez empezando con Gray-dijo el Bastia apuntando al peli negro.

-Por cierto quien es Nina-pregunto con curiosidad Happy.

-Ella es una de nuestros dos mininos-dijo enternecida la rubia.

-Mininos… te refieres al tigre y a la leopardo que nos atacaron-pregunto Charle espantada.

-Son inofensivos, Juvia les asegura que no les harán nada-

-No le crean-dijo temblando la Alberona-Solo no les hacen nada a Lucy y a Juvia-

-Y eso porque- pregunto curiosa Wendy.

-A Lucy la adoran y a Juvia simplemente la atraviesan porque está hecha de agua- contesto Jellal volteando a ver a Juvia que había convertido en uno de sus brazos en líquido.

Lyon volteo a Gray y se acercó con una aura malévola-Y yo la vi primero entendiste- Al Fullbuster solo le salió una gotita de sudor

-Pues que vengan con nosotros después de todo lo olvidaran después- aclaro la rubia-A por cierto Natsu verdad, te agradecería que no me vieras tan fijamente-

-Porque- pregunto curioso el Dragneel.

-Eso no te importa, solo no lo hagas- dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada, Haru observo la escena molesto, después de todo llevaba un par de años enamorado de su amiga, y ella jamás había mostrado interés en alguien, hasta ahora….

**_(ERROR DETECTADO, FALLA DEL SISTEMA, ERROR ENCONTRADO, Nombre Clave del Problema: AMOR. Posibles Soluciones….Encontradas cargando Datos…)_**

El grupo se dirigió al bosque llegando aquel lago que pocas horas antes habían visitado.

-Quédense atrás y no vayan a tocar nada- advirtió la rubia señalando los cristales, cuando prosiguió a caminar sobre el lago los otros la siguieron formando una estrella alrededor del lago, los chicos que observaban vieron como las joyas que llevaban en el pecho comenzaron a encenderse, y seguido los cristales empezaron a desprender una luz azulada, los chicos miraban impresionados la escena, cuando de repente el lago empezó a formarse un círculo mágico y de este salió una luz directo a la joya que se ilumino cegando a todos, cuando todo se aclaró la joya aun permaneció de color blanco, una voz mecanizada llego a los oídos de los chicos causándoles escalofríos.

**_(Purificación completa, desfragmentación completa, reinicio… procesando)_**

-Qué es eso-pregunto asustado el gatito azul, cuando observaron que los chicos caían de rodillas en el agua y de su cabeza rodaban pequeñas gotas de agua, parecían realmente agotados, Natsu dirigió sus ojos a Lucy quien al parecer era la más agotada de todos.

-Oigan están bien-pregunto Wendy.

-No se preocupes esto siempre pasa- dijo Jellal parándose y dándole la mano a Lucy para que ella se parara, pero entonces la rubia se desmayó y tuvo que cargarla, Natsu se preocupó y intentó acercarse un poco.

-En serio se encuentra bien-

-Si esto pasa algunas veces, Lucy-san es la que más poder aplicar sobre la joya- respondió cansada la Loxar, Jellal salió del lago pero se tambaleo cuando Natsu lo sostuvo.

-Quieres que la lleve estás agotado-

-No necesitamos tú ayuda-dijo Haru saliendo también del lago.

-Cálmate Haru es una buena forma de cobrarles la cena de hoy-dijo el peli azul entregando a Lucy a los brazos de Natsu, quien se sonrojo al sentir el olor de la chica que acaba de sostener.

-Huele a vainilla y Jazmín -susurro y comenzó a caminar, Haru lo observaba lleno de ira Juvia se percató de esto y lo tomó del hombro.

-Haru-kun acuérdate que no debes albergar obscuridad en tu corazón-

Gray observo que Cana y Lyon también se movían con dificultad.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto curioso el peli negro

-Lyon-sama y Cana-san son los siguientes en rango y también aplican mucho poder a la joya- explico la Loxar aun sosteniendo aun Haru del brazo.

-Oe quieres que te ayude…- le pregunto serio el Fullbuster al albino.

-No es necesario- el pelinegro lo agarró del brazo y lo alzo sin previo aviso.

-Vamos no seas testarudo-

-Yo te puedo ayudar si gustas- dijo la Scarlet dirigiéndose a la Alberona.

-Quien iba decir que Titania en persona me ofrecería ayuda- y dicho esto acepto la mano de la peli roja.

Jellal por otro lado caminaba sin tanta dificultad cuando noto que la pequeña Dragón Slayer se acercaba a él.

-Esto te puedo preguntar algo- Jellal la miró y asintió.

-De donde conoces a Erza-san ella no nos ha querido contar nada- agrego la peli azul, Jellal se quedó sin habla y le tocó la cabeza.

-Es una larga historia y algo que no quisiera recordar en realidad quizás algún día te cuente- y dicho esto siguieron al resto de sus compañeros, Juvia seguía caminando a lado de Haru.

-Porque Haru-kun no simplemente le dices la verdad a Lucy-san- lo que provoco un sobresalto en el peli negro.

-A que verdad te refieres-

-Todos lo sabemos desde hace tiempo, que a Haru-kun le gusta Lucy-san- dijo sonriendo la maga de agua, por otro lado Haru se sonrojo y grito.

-DE QUE HABLAS-

-Vamos Haru-kun no sea tímido- lo picaba la Loxar, entonces el peli negar empezó a caminar más rápido.

-Porque no es honesto con sus sentimientos- susurro la Loxar tratando de alcanzar a su compañero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya en el castillo, los chicos fueron conducidos a su cárcel, digo a su comoda y hermosa habitación.

-En serio dormiremos juntos- protesto Titania cuando entraba en el cuarto.

-Lo siento mucho pero ya no tenemos más habitaciones…- respondió la rubia Heartafilia, desde la puerta asegurándose que todos quedaran en la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta. –Bien si eso es todo que pasen buenas noches…-

-Oe…- grito Natsu antes de que la rubia cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué?...-

-Gracias…- esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan sincera y amplia, por alguna razón comenzaba a poner de malas a Lucy, sin contestar cerró la puerta y se escuchó el picaporte siendo cerrado con llave.

-Que le pasa a ese tipo…- susurro la rubia con fingida molestia, caminando por el extenso pasillo afueras de la habitación, sin duda había alcanzado a sonrojarse un poco.

-Estas segura que es seguro mantenerlos aquí…- apareció de la nada Haru con los brazos cruzados y una expresión un tanto seria.

-Ellos no son malas personas…- afirmo la chica pasando de largo por el pasillo.

-No me agradan…- replico Haru ganándose una mirada retadora de la Heartafilia.

-Mira Haru no sé qué te pasa últimamente… pero no tienes de que preocuparte mañana mismo los devolveremos a donde pertenecen-

-Segura…- pregunto él acercándose a la chica.

-tienes mi palabra…-

**_(ERROR DETECTADO, FALLA DEL SISTEMA, ERROR ENCONTRADO_**

**_Nombre Clave del Problema: AMOR. Posibles Soluciones….Encontradas FORMATEANDO DISCO DURO)_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en el castillo, que transcurrieron sin problemas, como siempre el equipo de Lucy se levantaba muy temprano para comenzar con sus deberes.

-Lucy-san se encuentra bien…- pregunto Juvia al entrar a la cocina y ver como Lucy estaba muy pensativa preparando el desayuno.

-Ah no lo sé Juvia…- resonó soltando un suspiro – Que piensas de esos chicos, es decir de Fairy Tail-

-Juvia piensa que Gray-sama es muy guapo…- respondió sin titubeos la peli azul con exagerada alegría.

-Ah no me refería a eso sabes…-

-Juvia sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere Lucy-san…- respondió la Loxar con una actitud serena y comprensiva –Pero Lucy-san no debe olvidar porque estamos aquí… ellos son buenas personas sin duda pero no podemos formar parte de su mundo…-

Lucy abrió grandes los ojos, Juvia tenía razón, tenía que deshacerse lo antes posible de esos chicos, antes de que de verdad se encariñara con ellos, sin embargo era algo más lo que la preocupaba, ese palpitar del corazón cada que el mago de pelo rosa la miraba directamente.

Era un sentimiento que le parecía familiar e inmensamente agradable.

-AH Lucy-san… se quema el guisado…- grito Juvia al ver la cara divagante de Lucy y a su estofado quemándose en el sartén.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No crees que ya viene siendo hora de que nos saquen de aquí…- resonó Gray con impaciencia paseándose por la habitación como león enjaulado.

-Tranquilízate Gray aún es muy temprano…- respondió Titania acabando de arreglar su cabello en el espejo.

-Si ya lo sé… pero me desespera estar aquí… y mira a Natsu esta como idiota desde ayer, más de lo normal…-

El Dragneel se paró como alma que lleva el diablo y golpeo al mago de hielo justo en la cabeza.

-Cállate maldita princesa de hielo, acaso quieres pelear…- no cabía duda que Fairy Tail no perdía su espíritu ni en la peor de sus situaciones, la reciente pelea le saco una gotita de sudor a Wendy que solo veía atenta sentada en la gran cama de la habitación.

-Ah pero es verdad que has estado algo distraído Natsu, te ocurre algo…- pregunto Titania separando a los magos poniendo sus manos en las caras de ambos.

-Nada…- respondió el Dragón Slayer –Es solo que el olor de esa chica me parece familiar-

-Te refieres a la rubia…- pregunto Gray reponiéndose del golpe de Natsu.

-Si…- dijo el chico con la mirada plantada en el suelo –Creo que la conozco de algún lado…-

**_(ERROR DETECTADO, FALLA DEL SISTEMA, ERROR ENCONTRADO_**

**_Nombre Clave del Problema: AMOR. _**

**_Ejecutando Posibles Soluciones FORMATEANDO DISCO DURO… EN PROCESO)_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Lyon se encargara de guiar de nuevo a los chicos ante el gran comedor, no desperdiciando por supuesto ninguna oportunidad para molestar a Gray.

-Ah Lyon-sama ya está el desayuno, porque tardaron tanto…- pregunto Juvia con una enorme sonrisa –Juvia espera que hayan dormido bien…-

-Si muchas gracias- resonó Erza civilizadamente, acaso les empezaba a agradar la compañía, pero ahí presente también se encontraba Jerall, que desvió su mirada en cuanto vio a la peli roja entrar.

-Siéntense- ordeno Lucy entrando en el gran comedor junto con Cana y Haru. –quiero informarles que hoy mismo los devolveremos a su gremio, no podemos tenerlos aquí por más tiempo…-

Soltó la rubia de golpe sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Pero enserio tienes que borrar nuestra memoria no hay nada que podamos hacer…- pregunto inocentemente Wendy.

-Me temo que no…- respondió Haru secamente viendo de manera retadora al Dragneel –Ustedes han visto demasiado y necesitamos mantener algunas cosas en secreto…-

-Te refieres al gran árbol y a las joyas esas que tienen colgados en el cuello o me equivoco…- reto Titania al ver la actitud que estaba adoptando Haru.

-Precisamente…- contesto Cana con seriedad –No nos malinterpreten, es solo que llevamos mucho tiempo protegiendo este bosque, no podemos descuidarlo de esta manera…-

-Entiendo, pues si no hay otra opción…- acepto Erza cruzando un poco los brazos.

-Gracias por entender…- resonó Jerall ruborizando un poco a Titania.

El resto de la comida la pasaron en silencio, había una razón por la que todos ahí se sentían de algún modo conectados, no sabían que era pero debían separarse lo antes posible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bueno creo que llego la hora…- replico Lucy acercándose a los chicos que ya hacían parados en el patio central del castillo esperando las indicaciones de los seis guardianes.

-Gray…- resonó Lyon con galanura –Aunque no lo creas fue bueno verte de nuevo.-

-Jajá maldito, no me digas que te vas a poner a llorar…- se burló Gray con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Juvia si quiere llorar…- declaro la peli azul con un pañuelo en la mano y medio patio inundado.

-Erza…- Jerall se paró enfrente de Titania, tenía que hacerle frente antes de que ella partiera. –Bueno yo solo…-

-Está bien…- interrumpió Titania con una sonrisa. –Entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste y también tu causa aquí es buena-

Jerall sonrió satisfecho, al menos asi podía dejarla partir.

-Fue por poco tiempo pero fue un gusto conocerlos…- Wendy hizo una gentil reverencia ante los seis chicos.

-Aunque nos secuestraron, nos encerraron y casi nos matan…- afirmo Charle volando de lado a lado.

-Jajá eso es cierto…- apoyo Cana con una sonrisa.-Solo falta decir que no queremos verlos por aquí otra vez-

Aunque era subjetivo a final de cuentas eso no lo recordarían

-Tomen…- Lucy extendió un fruto, parecido a una manzana pero brillaba en un extraño color dorado –Coman de esto… les aseguro que volverán a su gremio sanos y salvos-

-Lucy estas segura que funcionara, aun no estaba suficientemente madura…- susurro Lyon al oído de la rubia.

-Funcionara ya verás- afirmo ella mientras se percataba de que cada uno de los chicos comiera de la manzana.

-Si comemos no recordaremos nada cierto…- pregunto Natsu tomando la manzana entre sus manos.

-Exacto…- afirmo la Alberona al ver la cara curiosa de Natsu.

-Bien entonces no hay problema…- dijo el chico acercándose un poco a los guardianes.

-A que te…- preguntaba Lucy cuando el mago de pelo rosa se abalanzo sobre ella y robo de sus labios, su primer beso.

-Ahora si nos vemos…- recalco Natsu dando después la mordida a la manzana y quedándose dormido después.

-Ah MALDITO COMO SE ATREVIO…- Haru tuvo que ser agarrado por sus amigos para evitar que matara al Dragneel, por otro lado Lucy se quedó en shock.

Recorrió suavemente sus labios con los dedos sintiendo como su corazón se salía del pecho.

**_(FALLA DEL SISTEMA, ERROR, ERROR, SISTEMA COLAPSANDO_**

**_CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA REINICIO DEL SISTEMA:_**

**_T- 1975 : 3457 : 2980 seg._**

**_REAJUSTANDO RELOJ._**

**_T- 172 : 800 seg._**

**_Nombre Clave del Problema: AMOR. _**

**_FORMATO DEL DISCO DURO PAUSADO… EJECUTANDO POSIBLES SOLUCIONES)_**

* * *

><p>Bien creo que ya se esta poniendo interesante jejeje<p>

PROXIMO CAPITULO...

**_Capitulo 5: Cuenta Regresiva_**

Dejen comentarios mortales, recuerden que de su amor vivimos x3 yane.


End file.
